The Weekend Where Ace Goes Insane
by ghostlyangel
Summary: Ace's first weekend home from college leaves him dealing with an oblivious brother. This is a prompt based off of "ice cream shoppe involving banana splits" I did with a group of friends. Brotherly fluff and irritation abounds.


Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Oda. I only wish they were mine, I would wrap them all in blankets and give them hot chocolate for all Oda does to them.

Modern AU. Ace/Luffy brotherly stuff.

This is my first attempt at writing fanfic in 20 years.

* * *

"Come on, Ace", the younger teenager urged as he pulled his older brothers hand. The freckled older brother smiled affectionately at his younger brother.

"We have all weekend, Lu", Ace protested feeling like his arm was going to rip out of its socket.  
Luffy just laughed and urged Ace on faster. He wanted to surprise Ace. Ace was home for the weekend from his first year at college.

They reached downtown and Ace saw what used to be an abandoned building now had sparkling windows and a chrome design. There was a sign that read "Grand Line Ice Cream and Candy Shoppe". Ace shook his head not surprised Luffy brought him here. The kid loved his treats.  
Luffy smiled triumphantly as he saw the food lust glaze on Ace's face. He laughed and pulled Ace's hand and led him through the front door. The shop was decorated with chrome and blue stools, tables, and displays. The central focal point was an ice cream bar and candy spread through the shop.

Ace noticed the woman behind the counter and a huge smile spread over his face. "Makino!", he called out. Makino looked up and smiled back. She came out from the counter and hugged him. His muscled frame dwarfing her small frame. Her green locks framed her face.

"It's so nice to see you, Ace. Though you could call more", his foster mom scolded.

"Sorry," Ace said. "I've been busy with school"

Makino smirked at him "Oh is that what we're calling partying these days?".

Ace laughed.

Makino shook her head and gave Luffy a short hug. She went back behind the counter.

"2 huge banana splits coming up", she shouted.

Luffy started jumping up and down in excitement. He was very hungry and wanted to eat.

Ace said, "But you didn't tell me about this place either. And you say I'm bad about calling!"

Makino laughed, "You got me. I found myself wanting to get away from the bar work and ice cream called me"

Luffy chimed in "Meat should've called you! Meat! Meat! Meat!".

Ace laughed at his brother and took the banana splits when they were ready. Luffy and Ace grabbed a booth. Other customers started coming in for sweets.

Ace and Luffy started eating their banana splits. "This is so good", Ace said. Luffy nodded and ate some more.

Ace asked "So, Luffy, how is school going?"

Luffy said, "It's hard! And gramps said I have to go vegetarian if I don't pull B's or better. How is that fair, Ace", Luffy whined. "I can't live without meat."

Ace shook his head thinking that was still better than the "fist of love" the old man was renowned for handing out.

"Do you have the girls hanging all over you?", Ace asked. Thinking Luffy would have to. The 15 year old had a pout that could charm anyone. And he had a way of making friends and allies without even trying.

Luffy licked his spoon. "There's this one girl. I think her name is Hammock. She's a senior. I can't get rid of her. The other day she was trying to talk to me and I was hungry, Ace! I asked her if she had any meat and she said no, then she babbled on. Ace, I wanted meat! And she said something about tonight, and I said yes just to get out of there. But it couldn't have been important. It's not like she had meat". Luffy finished his banana split as Ace stared at him, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Luffy," Ace said all serious, "do you mean Boa Hancock asked you for a date for tonight? Tonight is the annual senior party". Ace knew this was trouble. What did Hancock want with his little innocent brother? And how was Luffy so oblivious? He hit his head on the table a few times. He could not get this clueless of a little brother. Why was the universe so mean to him?

Luffy shrugged. "No, it was probably just to bring me meat or something. She knows I like meat".

Ace groaned. He picked up their table. He grabbed Luffy by the hand and waved goodbye to Makino. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
